PoT CRACK! Observing Tezuka Kunimitsu
by XShay-SamaX
Summary: CRACK! Atobe Keigo is majorly obsessed with Tezuka Kunimitsu. Though he proceeds to follow and keep an "observation log" on Tezuka, Ore-Sama is most definitely NOT an obsessive-stalker-pervert. Pairings: AtoTezu/TezuAto, some TezuFuji. Most romance is comical.


**INTRO:**_ Atobe Keigo is majorly obsessed with Tezuka Kunimitsu. Everyone knows that… Except Atobe. Though he proceeds to stalk and keep an "observation log" on Tezuka, Ore-Sama is most definitely NOT an obsessive-stalker-pervert. Tezuka is just his rival and he conducts research on him as he sees fit. That is all. AtoTezu/TezuAto and TezuFuji._

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'm on a huge Prince Of Tennis rush. Had to write something about one of my favorite pairs, Tezuka and Atobe! xP Includes some TezukaXFuji for no reason other than the fact that I like them together also! I hope nobody hates what I did with Fuji. I <strong><em><span>LOVE<span>_** Fuji. Seriously. So please do not think I want him as the "bad guy" or anything, or think I do not like him, because that's not true.

And yes, there is some OOC, mostly on Fuji's part, but hey, it is CRACK. The only one not OOC is Atobe. xD Mostly. Who else wants to bet he keeps a log on Tezuka? xP

P.O.V.: 3rd person omniscient: Atobe Keigo, Fuji Shyusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tezuka Kunimitsu Observation Log ~ Entry 168: January 11, 20xx <strong>_

_Tezuka wakes up unusually at 10:00 am. This is not typical. Tezuka wakes up very early. It surely had nothing to do with his late night make out secessions with that _**stupid damn punk**_** Fuji Shyusuke**__! Surely that wasn't really Tezuka. It was simply someone who looked like him. Because it is impossible for Tezuka to fancy anyone other than Atobe Keigo. Ore-Sama would elegantly turn Tezuka down at a date proposal, because Ore-Sama is very clearly straight._

* * *

><p>Atobe put down his pen with a sigh. Why was Tezuka up so late? Typical Tezuka on a non-school day wakes up 7:00 am sharp, showers, grooms his magnificent hair, brushes teeth, eats breakfast, and then proceeds to warm up for Tennis, followed by practicing his Tennis in various methods. Normal mornings go like this for the Seigaku Captain. In that order. Atobe was certain that his late awakening would not affect the rest of this schedule.<p>

Later, he found to be correct. Ore-Sama decided for sure Tezuka just wanted extra sleep for possible extra training, or staying up later. Surely that was it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tezuka Kunimitsu Observation Long ~ Entry 169: January 12, 20xx<strong>_

_Tezuka refused a match with Ore-Sama. Is he still angry about what Ore-Sama did to his arm? Surely he is over that by now… hopefully. _

_Tezuka proceeds to practice Tennis with his team today. Observing him was difficult in the past, but with the camera Ore-Sama installed in one of the taller trees near the courts, Ore-Sama can see what Tezuka does, while practicing on the Hyoutei courts, and not attract attention to himself. Ore-Sama is a genius._

_Tezuka is trying to improve flexibility. _

_*insert VERY precise notes on how Tezuka stretches*_

* * *

><p>Atobe sat at his home's poolside, drinking imported ice tea, in an imported chair, with imported Swiss chocolates. Spite the simple comforts of home, he was displeased. Tezuka had gone to America for visiting relatives. Inquiry of this information was achieved through Tezuka's mother, who Ore-Sama was hitting it off with. But why shouldn't he be? Even a woman over 30 does not fall inapt to Ore-Sama's charms. Though that was beside the point. Atobe had no information for his log, and was displeased. No observing the Seigaku Captain for a whole week! The horrors!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tezuka Kunimitsu Observation Long ~ Entry 169: January 19, 20xx<strong>_

_Rejoice! Tezuka has returned to day, precisely getting off his plane at 5:38. Ore-Sama is pleased. Further observation can begin now~._

_Tezuka is having dinner with his family. Sauced spaghetti and meatballs. American food. What careless parents. Surely Tezuka would rather have Japanese on his return! Ore-Sama would be able to have his personal chef make something much better. _

_Tezuka spends the rest of the afternoon practicing his tennis. His dedication is the only nearly equal to that of Ore-Sama._

* * *

><p>Fuji Shyusuke had in turn been observing Atobe Keigo. By this time it was clear. The Hyoutei Captain had formed an unhealthy obsession with the Seigaku Captain. Fuji could not just let this stand. Sure people could collect data on other teams, but the way Atobe did it… It was just flat out stalking. As much as Fuji would rather not, he was going to have to speak to the Hyoutei captain.<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Atobe was told Fuji Shyusuke had requested to see him he felt a twinge of anger, remembering the events he decided to call "The Fuji Making Out With A Tezuka Look-Alike Affair."<p>

While brooding over his thoughts, the Seigaku prodigy entered the room.

"Atobe."

"Fuji."

"I hope it's alright, me coming like this." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Of course." Atobe replied, holding back his mental thoughts.

"Good." Fuji replied with a giggle.

After this, Fuji became much more serious than usual, (indicated by his ocean-blue eyes opening.)

"Atobe. I've seen you around lately… You seem to be…"

Fuji paused. He could not contain himself any longer.

The Seigaku Regular threw out his arms swiftly with emphases.

"You are freaking STALKING Tezuka-Buchou! Don't you find that weird! You are always after him with that odd book you carry!"

Ore-Sama was astonished. For one, Fuji never spoke in such a way. For second, he had said Ore-Sama was STALKING Tezuka! What absolute ridiculousness! Ore-Sama is merely _observing_ Tezuka! Ore-Sama is most definitely NOT some weird obsessive-stalker-pervert. How insulting!

"Fuji, you've got it wrong. I am merely observing Tezuka Kunimitsu. And if you happen to tell anyone about it, I will be showing THIS to the Seigaku Tennis club, as well as the Hyoutei Tennis club!"

In Ore-Sama's hand was a picture of Fuji kissing a person who looked like Tezuka.

Fuji's eyes grew wider. "So you saw that too! You CAN'T show that picture of Tezuka and I to anyone!"

Atobe grew insanely angry. It could not be that it WAS Tezuka making out with Fuji! This was horrifying. Atobe was forced to hold his temper; he knew he could get something out of this.

Black mail.

"In that case, Fuji-Kun, you better keep quiet about my observation. If you don't, I presume you know what will happen."

Fuji gritted his teeth. He was caught. Damn. He couldn't let this picture get out. First off, Tezuka and Fuji were not in a relationship. It was a pure moment of lust. That was all. (Though of course, Fuji has feelings for Tezuka that he will not admit to himself. 3)

And so the matter was decided. Fuji went back to Seishun Gakuen fuming with irritating.

Atobe was mixed in anger, and joy that he had control of the situation with Fuji. He surely would not have to deal with that stupid prodigy again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tezuka Kunimitsu Observation Long ~ Entry 170: January 20, 20xx<strong>_

_Today Tezuka is actually relaxing. This could be an opportunity for a chat. Ore-Sama has had a recent desire to speak to him. Surely Tezuka would find Ore-Sama's conversational speech to be quite entertaining._

* * *

><p>Atobe closed his book for the time, instructing Kabaji to hold it as he most often did.<p>

Happily, the Hyoutei Captain skipped off to the sexy glasses-wearing presence of Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Hearts floated around Atobe's well-built form as he greeted his rival

"Tez'ka! Ore-Sama will now have a very intriguing chat with you!"

Tezuka said nothing. He did not desire a talk with this obsessive man. But in the end he was dragged into conversation anyway, as Atobe went on about various things Tezuka could care less about… Boy was he a pain in the ass… But still, Tezuka could not help but mildly enjoy the other captain's company.

"Ore-Sama must be off how!" Atobe stated by the end of the conversation. One of which, Atobe did most of the talking.

"Kabaji, my log."

"Usu."

The Tezuka Observation Log was handed to the prestigious Hyoutei captain—Once out of Tezuka's sight, of course—and Ore-Sama wrote on the conversation with glee.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Atobe continuing the 120/xx log*_**

_I swear Tezuka smiled for a moment when we were talking! I knew it! He is surely awed by Ore-Sama's speech prowess~ ._

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Chapter 1 complete! There WILL be continuation... not sure when though. I'll try to write it tomorrow. What do you guys think? I personally am happy with it. Sorry if the chapter ending isn't so good. Endings are my weak point.<p> 


End file.
